Mensajes sin transmitir
by Carochan1987
Summary: Llegó el verano, y con ello oportunidad de volverse a ver, sentimientos ocultos que desean salir a la luz. Espero que lo lean y les guste :D Denle oportunidad :3


Titulo: Mensajes sin transmitir.

Genero: Yaoi

Serie: Chihayafuru

Pareja: Mashima Taichi x Wataya Arata

Autora: Caro-chan

Capitulo único

Al fin llegaba el verano, un tiempo de descanso, antes de comenzar el último año escolar. Eso significaba exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Justo, tenía unos días de descanso, algo de tiempo sin jugar al Karuta, mi mente estaba exhausta.

Al tumbarme en la cama, justo el móvil timbró, lo saqué del bolsillo, abriéndolo para ver un mensaje. Un señor mensaje.

"_Taichi, probablemente pase unos días con ustedes"_

El remitente… Arata.

Inexplicablemente, mi corazón dio un suave latido. Últimamente había visto mas a Arata, ya que finalmente volvió a jugar al Karuta, pero eso no implicaba que dejara de sentirme nervioso ante su presencia.

Tardé casi media hora en responderle.

"_Por mi genial… Aquí estaré."_

Mis nervios conseguían que mis dedos temblasen antes de darle a "enviar".

Planeaba cancelar todos aquellos planes que hicieran que consiguiera que saliera del país. Eso implicaba, rogarles a mis padres no irme con ellos a Irlanda.

Um… Sobre las vacaciones… Yo prefiero quedarme aquí este verano. – Comento una tarde, ya cercana la fecha dicha por Arata.

¿Y eso porque? ¿Paso algo? – Preguntó mi madre algo arisca.

Eh… no, me gustaría estudiar. Con el Karuta quizás me haya descuidado un poco… - Cosa que obviamente era mentira, pero pensé que aceptarían si era por tema de estudios.

Bueno, ya eres prácticamente un estudiante universitario. No creo que seas imprudente de echar la casa a arder. – Comentó mi padre riendo suavemente ante las últimas palabras.

Mi cara lo decía todo, pero mi madre, mejor ignoro ese hecho.

Aquella noche, de nuevo, timbró mi móvil. Otra vez era Arata y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, abrí el teléfono.

"_Parece que las mayorías de las reservas están ocupadas, quizás tenga que cambiar la fecha para ir a verles, o cancelarla."_

En un instante se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. ¿No podría ir porque no encontraba alojamiento? Una idea descabellada rondó por mi mente. Me arriesgué, no pensaba dejar escapar la oportunidad te ver a Arata, y mas de un simple rato.

"_Estaré solo en casa, mis padres se irán de vacaciones, quédate en mi casa."_

Escribí el mensaje increíblemente rápido, a pesar de mi nerviosismo. De nuevo, me costo darle al botón de enviar, pero finalmente haciéndolo. No me dio tiempo a recuperarme del sonrojo para luego de nuevo oír el teléfono.

"_¿En serio? ¿No seria una molestia? Sino te importa, por mi encantado… así podríamos hablar a solas."_

¿Hablar a solas? Eso hizo que me sonrojara al extremo, pero al segundo me quité los pensamientos irreales que se formaban en mi cabeza. Sin darse siquiera cuenta, me levanto y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, mordisqueando el pulgar pensativamente.

¿Qué podría ser? La intuición de que estaba enamorado de Chihaya eran altas…

Chihaya, ese era otro debate. Yo la amaba, claro que la amaba, como una hermana con la que prácticamente me había criado. Pero ciertamente, tenia la impresión, de que Arata sentía algo mas profundo por ella, quizás estaba enarmonado de ella, y el quería preguntarme por lo que sentía sobre ella.

Me lancé sobre la cama, agitando mis manos sobre mi cabello, despeinándome aquella hermosa cascada peli-rosada sobre mi rostro.

Arata…- Murmuro para luego seguirlo de un profundo suspiro.

Rápidamente paso los días, y el momento en que Arata vendría llego demasiado rápido, mas temeroso de lo que quisiera hablar. Me imaginaba que era sobre Chihaya… no podría ser otra cosa.

Estaba con Chihaya, en la estación, esperando que llegase su tren. A Chihaya se la veía contenta, algo nerviosa, deseosa de verlo. Yo en cambio, era un manojo de nervioso, abrazándome a mi mismo, mirando hacia el suelo, ocultando mi leve sonrojo.

¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta Arata! ¡ARATAAAA! – Grito la chica, para tirase encima del peli-azul.

C-Chihaya… No te exaltes tanto. – Miró al peli-rosa.- Hola, Taichi. –Me saludo sonriendo suavemente.

Hola, ¿Qué tal el viaje? – No supe otra cosa que decir.

Largo, pero ya estoy aquí. – Inesperadamente, el chico de gafas, fue hasta Taichi, y me abrazo como había hecho Chihaya.

Eh… ¿Has crecido? – Dije nervioso por la proximidad. Noté la mirada de Chihaya, inclinando mi rostro y escociéndolo en el hombro del peli-azul, ocultando su sonrojo. El abrazo estaba durando mas de lo usual, se obligo a separarse, vaya que fuera su culpa, por agarrarle tan fuerte.

Um… ¿A dónde vamos? –

¡Vamos a ver a todos a la sociedad! – Dijo Chihaya a plena voz, alzando los brazos.

La tarde había resultado bastante agradable, Arata disfrutaba de todo, o al menos eso decía su expresión.

Chicos, yo iré a dormir a casa, estoy cansada. ¡Necesito chocolate! – Bromeo Chihaya mientras se iba a casa.

¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? – Ofrecí.

No, además, ustedes tendrán que hablar de sus cosas. ¡Hasta mañana! – Dijo agitando los brazos, yéndose a paso ligero.

¿A que se refiere…? – Refunfuñé en un susurro.

Ambos caminamos lentamente hacia mi casa, con un incomodo silencio. Carraspeé un poco, para que finalmente le sorprendiera Arata hablando por si mismo.

Cambiaron muchas cosas, algunas tiendas y casas son nuevas… Y tanto tiempo no paso. – Mostró una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

Pues si, la ciudad siempre cambia aunque no te fijes…-

Y las personas. Tu cambiaste mucho.- Le miro fijamente, parándose en el camino.

¿Yo? Um… ¿Quizás porque me deje el pelo largo? – Dije tocando un extremo de un mechón de pelo.

A eso, y más cosas. Te sienta muy bien el pelo así, estas mas hermoso que antes. –

¡…! Eh… gracias. – No supe que otra cosa decir. – Vayamos a casa. –

El camino se me hizo interminable, no podía hacer desaparecer el sonrojo de mis mejillas, mirándole de vez en cuando a hurtadillas.

Una vez en mi casa, ambos, nos sentamos en el sofá.

Fue una tarde larga… - Comenté estirándome perezosamente levantando ambos brazos, sin mirar a Arata.

Noto como se sentó a mi lado.

¿Qué cenaremos? – Pregunto un poco dubitativo Arata.

¿Quieres ordenar algo? ¿O prefieres que yo cocine para ti? – Dije lo segundo sonrojándose levemente, maldiciendo internamente por decir cosas de chicas.

¿¡Eehh!? ¿Tú cocinas? – Preguntó asombrado. – Pensé que teniendo dinero de sobra… tendríais a alguien que os cocine... o algo así. – Explico claramente avergonzado.

¿Eh? Pues no, disfruto cocinando. Aunque apenas lo hago… Mi madre dice que eso es para chicas… - Suspiré profundamente. – Se toma demasiado en serio eso de que hay cosas solo para chicos y chicas.

¿En el caso que fueras… gay… ellos no te aceptarían?

Aquella pregunta me sorprendió, eso si que no lo esperaba. Intento ocultar mi sonrojo arreglándome el pelo.

Realmente no lo se… pero seguramente si. Soy el único chico, querrán pasar el apellido. – Aunque realmente ni me importara… si fuera correspondido, claro.

Um… ¿Algún chico se te declaro alguna vez? – Pregunto el oji azul mirándole curioso.

N-No, creo que tan jóvenes no creo que haya no se… Además no soy tan guapo para que les encante ni nada de eso. –

Qué dices… Eres mas hermoso que otras chicas que haya visto. – Alzó una mano, acariciando mi mejilla, haciendo inevitablemente que me sonrojara hasta las orejas.

U-Uh… gracias… supongo. – Dije desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Taichi, quería preguntarte…. – Comenzó a decir Arata. Lo sabía, ahí venía la pregunta que el tenia en mente cuando pensó de venir.

A ti… ¿te gusta alguien? – Realmente fue directo.

Eh… algo así creo… - Oculte mi rostro mirando hacia el suelo.

A mi también… - Me dijo sin siquiera preguntarle.

¿Chihaya? – Le pregunte sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

No. – Respuesta seca, y directa. Me hizo levantar la mirada del suelo.

¿No? Yo crei… que tu siempre, por ella… - Balbucee un poco.

No, ella es una gran amiga, alguien que ama el Karuta tanto como yo. Sólo eso. – Algo dentro de mí, sintió algo de alivio que no fuera Chihaya, pero aun así, el amaba a alguien.

¿Es ella de tu tierra natal? – Pregunte interesado.

No, de aquí. –

¿En serio? ¿La conozco? – Notaba mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Claro. Prácticamente nos criamos juntos. – Mis manos comenzaban a sudar de los nervios, me recosté en el sofá intentado respirar calmadamente.

Arata se levanto, y me miró.

¿Quieres saber quien es? –

Si me quieres contar, te escuchare… -

Préstame tu oreja. –

Aquí no hay nadie, no nos oirán. –

Sh…dame tu oreja…. –

Se inclino sobre mí, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de mis piernas, notando su aliento cálido sobre mi oreja, bajando por el cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Esperaba oírle decir algo, pero solo note unos labios suaves sobre mi oreja.

¿…Eh? ¿A-Arata…? –

Sh… -

P-Pero… yo… -

No me dejo hablar, estaban aquellos suaves labios de Arata sobre los míos, gimiendo por el ansiado roce. Al segundo sentí como el ansiado beso que anhelaba se deshacia.

No… No te separes…- Inesperadamente valiente, abrace a Arata y lo atraje, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre mí.

¿Acaso soy correspondido? – Preguntó Arata, mirándome con una sonrisa radiante. Aquella sonrisa me emocionó como a una colegiala, sintiendo una cálida lágrima bajaba por mi rostro.

No puede ser realidad… - Gemí para luego ocultarme en su pecho.

Taichi… ¿Desde cuando…? – Parecía que no deseaba acabar de decir aquellas palabras que ambos dábamos a entender por actos.

Desde niños. Envidiaba a Chihaya por eso… - Reí tristemente, pero luego sentí como nuevamente era besado.

Arata… yo… te amo… - Conseguí decirlo entre lágrimas, era demasiado tiempo reteniendo aquel amor que creía imposible.

De niño no eras tan evidente… si lo hubieras sido, me habría lanzado sobre ti sin dudarlo… - Comentó divertido, dando pequeños besos sobre mi mejilla. Reí junto a el, sonaba bastante pervertido aquello.

Um… Deseo devorarte. ¿Está bien? – Pidió sin dejar de besarme, bajando por mi cuello lentamente.

Eso… no se pregunta…- Dije, para tumbarme en el sofá.

Arata capto enseguida mis palabras. En pocos segundos, estaba semi desnudo, simplemente vestía mis boxers.

Desvístete también… - Le dije, para luego ayudarle a sacar su camiseta lentamente, dejando a la vista su esbelto y torneado torso, consiguiendo que me sonrojara ante tal bella vista. Mi respiración se entrecorto al notar como posaba sus manos sobre mi torso, acercándose a mis pezones ansiados de ser tocados. En seguida se hizo realidad lo que estaba pensando, y rápidamente los ataco, con evidente hambre, arrancándome gemidos que jamás creí que sería capaz de emitir.

Arata… Rápido… - Le urgí, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo completamente para mí, y no compartirlo con nadie.  
Arata no se hizo de rogar, en poco, estaba preparando el cuerpo para lo que se avecinaba.

¿Estás seguro Taichi? –

Sí… deseaba esto desde hace mucho. – Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, besándolo profundamente, enredando nuestras lenguas en un beso apasionado, cargado de emoción. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, estaba posicionado, y al notar el dolor me percate de que ya empezaba. Reprimí un gemido de dolor, mordiéndome el labio inferior fuertemente.

Dime si deseas que pare. –

No, nunca. Te amo, y te quiero completo. – Le sonreí con suficiencia, y el me respondió con el mismo gesto.

Cabezón, yo también te amo…-  
De nuevo nos besamos, pero algo me hizo estremecerme, mi miembro fue tomado por Arata, masajeándolo lentamente, consiguiendo que me relajara, para l momento sentir como se introducía completamente dentro mío.

¡A-Arata! ¡Ahn…! –

Tan hermoso… - Besó todo mi rostro, tomando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro. En poco tiempo, ambos estábamos al borde del éxtasis.

Ya… no aguanto…-

Dame todo, no te… reprimas. – Conseguí contestarle entre jadeos.  
Acto seguido, note como su caliente esencia, se vertía dentro de mi, haciendo que no pudiera reprimir mas y repetir la misma acción. Nos quedamos abrazados, sudados y llenos de nuestras esencias.

Wow… Es diferente de hacerlo con una chica. – Comenté relajado entre sus brazos.

No menciones a ninguna otra chica. ¿Quieres celarme? –

Ah… Lo siento. ¿Soy tu primero? –

Si. – Me sonroje por su respuesta.

Yo probé… a ver si estaba equivocado y solo te admiraba. Y supe que realmente te amaba. – Oculte mi rostro en su pecho avergonzado por declararme de aquella manera.

Qué mas da, tu trasero es mío. –

Lo es, para siempre. – Sonreí dulcemente, abrazándolo para luego besarnos y sellar nuestro amor.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Segundo fic que subo a este maravilloso sitio =D. Este lo tenia escrito desde hace un tiempo, y creo que fui de las primeras en atreverme en hacer fic yaoi de este anime :3 espero que les haya gustado :D.

Nos leemos pronto, saludos.


End file.
